Inikah akhirnya
by Diana Oz Pacifier
Summary: Tuhan Pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Begitupun dengan kehidupanku.chap 3 updet END.
1. Chapter 1

**Kisah ini kupersembahkan untuk sahabatku Brillianda Resibisma yang sedang berusha memerangi penyakit jantungnya. Aku selalu mendukungmu wahai shabat**.

**Inikah Akhirnya**

Disclaimer :masashi kishimoto

Genre :romance,sad

Rating : T

Pairing : sasusaku

Siapa yang bisa menebak akhir kehidupan? Jika ada, tolong beritahu ingin kau beritahu padaku bagaimanakah akhir kehidupanku? Dan bagaimana aku nanti? Kali ini aku tak lagi bisa membendung kesedihanku akan kesehatanku, penyakit jantungku semakin parah. Inikah akhir kehidupanku? Menggelepar di ruangan serba putih ini? Aku bosan mendengar bunyi cardiograph yang slalu setia disampingku.

Tolong beritahu padaku apa yang akan membuatku mati? Apakah aku akan berakhir karena penyakit jantungku ini? Ataupun tuhan merasa kasihan padaku dan dan membiarkan aku hidup? Apakah masih ada harapan untukku? Harapan untuk hidup,harapan untuk bersamanya? Jika ada tolonglah karena aku masih menyayanginya.

Gadis manis yang ada dikelasku. Mungkin saat ini dia sedang mengkhawatirkanku. Tak kusangka saat aku masuk ruangan operasi dia meraung raung memanggil namaku hingga saatnya aku dibius. Aku tak lagi mendengar suaranya hingga saat ini. Aku rindu akan wajahnya, rindu akan suaranya, dan rindu akan senyumnya yang selalu membuat penyakit jantungku berhenti menghantuiku. Tuhan masih adakah hari esok untukku? Masih bisakah kulihat matahari terbit besok?

Suatu hari jika aku berakhir kuharap dia akan slalumengingatku dan slalu menyimpan kenangan tentangku di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Semoga cardiographku takkan berhenti berbunyi. Agar aku masih punya harapan untuk selalu melihat senyumanmu di saat bagaimanapun. Tapi pada akhirnya… Apa yang harus terjadi pun terjadi. Tak ada yang bisa memungkiri kenyataan.

**Karena kehidupan adalah sebuah skenario yang ditulis Tuhan dan setiap masalah pasti ada hikmahnya. **

**Aku terus optimis agar bisa bertahan hidup. Walau aku takkan kekal abadi.**

TBC

**Wah akhirnya siap lanjutanya tunggu sahabatku keluar dari rumah sakit apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu menjadi seperti yang dia inginkan. Keep smile Brilianda We Love U very much**

**Maaf bila banyak typo karena saya baru pertama kali buat fanfic oh ya kalau mau di flame silahkan. saya sudah kebal di flame.**

**Keep Smile ^_^**

**boleh ralat?**

**saya bukan meremehkan flame tapi saya memberikan kebebasan kepada readers semua untuk memberikan masukan pada saya. Dengan mengunakan bahasa readers masing- masing. Atas perhatian dari para readers sekalian saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

**bagi yang udah ripyu thanks ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelum hal itu terjadi sayangilah dia sepenuh hatimu. Karena penyesalan itu**

**selalu datang terlambat**

**Inikah Akhirnya**

**Chapter 2 part 1: kepulangan yang dinantikan**

Disclaimer :masashi kishimoto

Genre :romance, hurt comfort

Rating : T

Pairing : sasusaku

Aku memang tak cocok denganmu dan aku juga tak seperti dia. Dia yang kau cintai, dia yang sekarang berada di sisimu. Sehingga tak ada tempat lagi untukku. Hari ini kau kembali. Kembali ke pelukanya. Setelah sekian lama kalian terpisah karena satu alasan takdir.

Aku memang tak akan pernah mendapatkan dirimu karena aku ini memang seorang yang hina, yang nista. Aku tak ada apa apanya dibanding dengan dia yang mengisi kekosongan relung hatimu. Dia yang punya rambut hitam indah berkilau, dia yang punya segudang kemampuan dan juga punya bola mata yang indah. Sedangkan aku…..

Banyak orang tak mengangap aku ada termasuk dirimu. Tak sadarkah kau bahwa aku selalu memperhatikanmu? Bahkan dulu saat kau sedih akulah yang menghiburmu. Aku rindu kau yang dulu kau yang selalu membuatku dianggap. Namun sekarang kau sama seperti sampah yang lainya. Begitu cepat melupakanku.

Aku tahu ku tak secantik dia. tapi setidaknya satu hal yang kuminta darimu jangan lupakan aku karena aku sudah bersusah payah tersenyum hanya untukkmu. Tak tahukah kau? Bahwa aku yang selama ini mengagumimu, yang selalu memandangimu dari jauh dulunya adalah sahabatmu. Sahabat yang kau campakkan begitu saja.

Kuharap kau mengerti kata-kataku dan kuharap kau mau mengabulkan peemintaanku yang tidak seberapa itu. Kumohon…..

Aku tahu dia itu salah seorang wanita yang bisa di bilang _kantekina_ (sempurna). Yang punya percaya diri yang tinggi yang bias menyampaikan perasaan secara blak- Blakan. Dan itu sungguh jauh berbeda dibanding denganku.

Aku itu lemah, penakut mudah putus asa dan selalu dicemooh. Tapi sejak ada dirimu sejak aku bertemu denganmu, sejenak aku melupakan ketakutanku, keputus asaanku. Sejenak aku beristirahat dari kehidupanku yang bisa dibilang selalu melelahkan. Terima kasih kuucapkan padamu.

Kuahrap kau sadar akan kekuranganku dan kembali membuka hatimu untuk menjadikanku, menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Itulah yang kuharapkan darimu satu yang kuinginkan yang selalu kubisikkan setiap malam.

Yang selalu kubisikkan dihadapan bintang- bintang. Kata- kata yang selalu kuingat dan takkan pernah kulupakan. Hanya hanya empat kata yaitu "Kuharap kau menganggapku ada."

Hanya itu saja

Tapi apakah aku bisa mewujudkanya? Mewujudkan permintaan terakhirku sebelum nanti akhirnya hidupkupun akan berakhir?

Karena aku takkan bisa hidup kekal abadi.

Dan karena setiap semua manusiapun akan mati.

**Karena kehidupan adalah sebuah skenario yang ditulis Tuhan dan setiap masalah pasti ada hikmahnya.**

**Aku terus optimis agar bisa bertahan hidup. Walau aku takkan kekal abadi.**

**Wahai bintang bawalah mimpiku dan ubahlah agar jadi kenyataan**

**Tbc**

**Wah akhirnya selesai juga ya. Ada ripyu ayo dibalas*senyum senyum gaje sambil mandangin hasil fic buatan sendiri***

**Makasih ya yang udah ripyu. Sungguh saya nggak percaya karena baru pertama kali buat satu chapter di ripyu 6 orang(yang saya lihat hari ini) . arigatou gozimashu ya para senior yang saya hormati*cieee sok formal***

**Winterblossom Concrit Team****: makasih ya kakak2 sekalian*terisak isak karena terharu* saya terima saran kalian dengan senang hati.**

**UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha**** : makasih juga buat kakak yang sudah ripyu saya. Sekarang brilianda sudah sembuh lo. Makasih ya doanya.**

**N-YK F**** : makasih ya udah kasih saran kak N-YK-F saya merasa sangat berterima kasih.**

**a****zuka Kanahara**** : makasih ya kak maaf chap dua gak bisa 1000 word.**

**Yuna mikuzuki : makasih banyak ya kakak**

**Fidy Discrimination**** : makasih saya jadi terharu banyak yang ripyu. Makasih ya kak fidy!**

**Makasih buat yang ripyu sekarang brilianda udah sembuh lo.**

**Salam sayang dariku dan brili untuk kalian.*cieelah***


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya Ly-chan bangkit dari kubur…

Maafkan Ly-chan yang hiatus terlalu lama…...

Baiklah kita mulai saja fic gajebo yang super abal ini….

**Inikah Akhirnya?**

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Genre :romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Pairing : sasusaku

**Biarkan aku mengalir,hilang dan tersapu bersama segala harapanku.**

**Biarkan aku lenyap, ditelan kegelapan malam.**

**Biarlah aku mati. Toh tak ada satupun yang memperdulikanku, termasuk kau.  
**

Hari ini salju turun, namun bunga Katakuriku tetap mekar dengan indahnya. Seakan ia tak peduli dengan dinginya hari.

Seolah masih membekas, pelukanmu, kehangatanmu. Ingin rasanya aku merasakan kehangatan itu lagi.

Masih terngiang dalam benakku saat terakhir kau memelukku. Pelukan itu, yang terakhir darimu, namun masih membekas hingga saat ini. Aku tak bisa lupa akan itu.

**Aku mencintaimu. Lebih dari yang kau tahu**

**Lebih besar dari kecintaanku pada diriku sendiri.**

**Nyawaku, nafasku, dan setiap detik kehidupanku hanya untukkmu.**

Kurasa aku terlalu egois. Aku terus menyalahkan gadis itu. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa dialah yang pantas bersanding denganmu. Bukan aku..

Aku terlalu cemburu untuk mengakui itu. Aku memang egois. Egois yang tak beralasan. Karena itu maafkanlah aku..

Aku selalu takut saat memandang langit malam yang begitu kelam. Semua karena aku takut merindukanmu lagi, aku takut membuatmu menderita lagi. Aku tak mau merindukanmu lagi. Karena kau bukan milikku. Untuk kini maupun nanti. Walau hidupku berekhir, kau takkan pernah berpaling padaku.

Aku memang tak pantas bersamamu. Harusnya aku sadar akan hal itu sejak awal. Namun bodohnya aku, aku tetap tak menyadarinya.

Dulu aku berpikir kisah sang putri duyung kecil yang rela menukarkan suaranya demi sang pangeran hanyalah cerita fiksi bodoh yang mengundang simpati. Tapi kini, pendapatku berubah 360 derajat, karena kusadari bahwa cerita itu benar-benar terjadi pada kehidupanku.

Dulu kau adalah seorang anak culun yang sama sekali tak populer. Hingga akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Sejak saat itu hidupku berubah. Aku rela melepas kacamataku,menggantinya dengan contact lens hanya untukmu. Aku rela mengubah gaya berpakaianku, sikapku. Hanya untukmu..

Kini aku tahu perasaan sang putri duyung kecil. Mungkin aku juga akan membiarkanmu hidup dan memilih lenyap menjadi buih laut. Sama seperti sang putri duyung kecil.

Mata onyx-mu membuatku tak rela. Tak rela untuk menyadari bahwa kau bukan milikku. Mata itu selalu membuatku teringat akan masa lau, teringat akan segala tingkah polahmu. Yang selalu membuatku tertawa. Yang selalu ceriakan hariku, tak peduli mendung sekalipun.

Kini tak ada gunanya aku menangis. Menangisi semua takdir yang memang sudah seharusnya kuterima. Takdir adalah takdir. Siapapun takkan bisa mengubah itu semua. Walau kau sekalipun.

Berjuta-juta kali aku mencoba untuk melupakanmu. Berharap bisa keluar dari segala kepenatan akan memikirkanmu, namun itu semua hanya membuahkan angka nol besar. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha.

Pergi. Pergilah dari kehidupanku. Tinggalkan aku. Biarkan aku mati.

Mati dalam kesendirianku.

Kemarin aku melihatnya menangis. Gadis itu memanggil namamu di depan ruang ICU. Kini aku sadar, tak salah kau memilihnya. Tak hanya sempurna, ternyata ia juga amat menyayangimu. Dia begitu cocok menjadi pendampingmu. Bukan aku.

Kusadari bahwa aku dan dia berbeda.

Dia sempurna

Aku tidak

Dia cantik

Aku tidak

Tapi satu hal. Yang kami inginkan sama, yaitu kesembuhanmu.

Kuharap kau cepat sembuh. Kasihan dia, dia yang selalu berdoa saat malam, hanya untukmu. Sama sepertiku.

Agar ia bisa kembali melihat senyummu, tawa bahagiamu.

Jangan kau buat ia menderita. Ia menyayangimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia juga merelakan waktunya tersita hanya untuk menjengukmu dan membacakan puisi-puisi indah buatannya. Itu semua dilakukannya hanya untukmu.

Jika nanti aku menyerah pada kehidupanku. Kuharap kau tak kehilangan semangat hidupmu.

Hari ini salju turun lebih banyak. Ingin rasanya aku menenggelamkan diriku di dalam timbunan salju. Membiarkan tubuhku membeku dimakan dinginya hari.

Lain halnya dengan katakuri-ku. Ia terus mekar tak peduli akan dinginya hari. Seolah masih ada hangat tanganmu berbekas disana.

Masih teringat saat kau memberikan katakuri ini kepadaku. Sungguh itulah kado yang paling indah yang pernah kuterima seumur hidupku.

Merawat bunga itu selalu bisa membuat rasa rinduku akan engakau terobati. Walau tak hilang sepenuhnya. Namun rasa perih dihatiku seolah memudar. Berganti dengan rasa kagum.

Kau mengajariku sesuatu.

Katakuri tidakklah seperti Cinderella, yang kecantikannya lenyap dalam dentangan waktu. Itu selalu mengingatkanku akan dirimu. Yang tak pernah putus asa, dalam badai sekalipu.

Karena itu, bertahanlah, tetaplah hidup. Untukku. Untuk kebahagiaannya.

**Karena kehidupan adalah sebuah skenario yang ditulis Tuhan dan setiap masalah pasti ada hikmahnya.**

**Aku terus optimis agar bisa bertahan hidup. Walau aku takkan kekal abadi.**

**Wahai bintang bawalah nyawaku terbang bersamamu mengarungi gelap malam.**

**Kehidupan ini adalah skenario yang ditulis tuhan.**

**Aku sebagai makluknya yang tak kekal abadi hanya bisa menjalani kehidupan ini dengan optimis dan kerja keras. Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah pada kehidupan.**

**Dan membiarkan yang kuasa mengambil nyawaku.**

**Tugasku di dunia sudah selesai.**

**Biarlah aku beristirahat dengan tenang di sini. Di alam keduaku.**

**Aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian.**

**Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk kalian.**

"Karin.."

"Ya, Sasuke.."

"Ini makam siapa? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Bukankah kita harusnya merayakan kesembuhanku?"

"Sasuke, kau tidak akan sembuh tanpa pengorbanannya. Ini makam sakura. Dia berpesan untuk memberi tahumu saat kau sudah benar-benar pulih."

"Sakura.."

Perlahan rasa bersalah menjalari tubuhku. Aku salah. Aku tak bisa menjaganya. Inikah akhirnya? Akhir dari kehidupanya? Aku bahkan belum melihat senyumnya.

Tuhan, berikan kesempatan untukku, sekali lagi. Untuk melihatnya tersenyum.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya akan segera menyusul Sakura…."

**Suara cardiographmu melemah. Kau begitu bodoh. Kehilangan semangat hidupmu begitu melihat makamku. Sungguh sebuah tindakan pembodohan manual. **

**Kan sudah kubilang. Jangan sakiti dia, gadis yang selalu berada di sampingmu. Tapi kau malah memberikannya beban yang begitu berat.**

**Benar kau mau menyusulku?**

**Benar kau mau merelakan semua untukku?**

**Baiklah kuturuti kemauanmu**.

"maaf nona. Tuan Sasuke sudah tak tertolong lagi. Jantungnya terlalu lemah"

**Kau sudah tahu bagaimana konsekuensinya kan?**

**Nyawamu akan hilang begitu kau memutuskan untuk menyusulku.**

**Katakan sayonara pada alam pertamamu.**

**Selamat datang di dunia keduamu.**

**Di dunia yang lain.**

-**END-**

**Akhirnya end juga ni fic…**

**Untuk kak azuka kanahara**

**Kak nih udah Ly-chan bikinin yang diatas 1000 wordnya.**

**Maksih untuk segala reviewnya. Untuk segala dukungannya.**

**Doain Ly-chan ya…**

**Semoga bisa selamat dari penyakit Ly-chan**

**Biar nggak berakhir kayak cerita ini.**

**Kalau Ly-chan nggak selamat, berarti cerita ini bakal jadi BASED ON TRUE STORY lah ya. Hahaha.**

**Jalani kehidupan dengan semangat oke. Jangan putus asa.**


End file.
